1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a garment hanger of the type having a removable size indicator and, more particularly, to a garment hanger having a size indicator which may be removed by way of a tool which engages a pivoting latch.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,914 illustrates a hanger with a modified hook which accepts a size indicator which clips onto one of the flanges which define the hook structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,940 illustrates a hanger having a size indicator or sizing tab which attaches to a tab mounting member mounted between the hanger hook and the hanger body. Hangers having size indicators mounted in this position are generally referred to in the trade as side sizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,902 illustrates a hanger having a display portion formed at the top of the hook which may accept two different types of size indicators. One type fastens to the display portion like a tie-tac, and the other slips over the top of the display portion. Hangers having size indicators mounted in this position are generally referred to in the trade as top sizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,943 is typical of a number of patents which disclose one or more means to prevent inadvertent removal of the side sizer by blocking access to the edges of the side sizer, thereby preventing young children from obtaining "finger purchase" on the edge of the side sizer to pry it off.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,469,995; 5,778,575; 5,469,995; 5096,101; 5,950,883; 5,683,018; 5,642,840; 5,611,469; and 5,407,109 all illustrate hangers having various means to make the side sizer "substantially unremovable" or "irremovable" once the sizing tab engages the tab holder on the hanger. The intent is to make the hanger and sizing system "child proof", and thereby prevent a child from inadvertently removing the tab, and swallowing or choking on the side sizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,099 is one of several patents on a hanger and side sizer system that provides a tool for removing the side sizer if it is inadvertently applied, or if the hanger is later used to hang a garment of a different size. Multiple cuts are provided through the security rib and the attachment member to enable a special tool to pry the indicator from the hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,887 illustrates another design for a hanger and side sizer that enables a special tool to slide through cuts in the security rib and thereby remove the side sizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,363 illustrates a hanger hook adapted to receive a top sizer, which hanger hook has a resilient detent engagement means for securing the top sizer which enables the top sizer to be automatically removed for re-use of the hanger.